


That's not my face.

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: When a mysterious glowing artifact is left in the lab, why wouldn't Peter and Mr Stark investigate to find out more about it? How were they supposed to know that it would go all Freaky Friday on them?Day 15: Magical healing / Science gone wrong
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	That's not my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Again this is slightly self-indulgent. I love a body-swap fic, so if anyone has any recs please drop them in a comment below!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m just saying Mr Stark, but last time Ned and I found a glowy alien artifact and messed around with it, you didn’t stop lecturing me for a week. It just seems a bit hypocritical of you to be doing it now.” Peter teased Mr Stark, where he was standing at the other side of the desk they were sharing in the back of the lab. A glowing alien stone sitting between them.

“Yes, because examining it in a state-of-the-art lab with safety procedures in place, is the same as hammering it in a shop class in a high school?” snarked Mr Stark.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Sure Mr Stark. How many fires did you have last week again?” he asked cheekily.

His mentor shot him a look of mock offence. “How dare you! Besides, every fire I’ve had is contained and dealt with, due to my. Safety. Procedures.”

“DUM-E with a fire extinguisher is a safety procedure?” he smirked. At his mentors look, he raised his hands in defeat. “Okay, fine, you win. So… what do you wanna do first?” bouncing on his feet, he turned to his mentor.

Thor had visited the day before leaving various alien artifacts behind without any explanation. Mr Stark being Mr Stark decided that he wanted to work out what the glowy one was and what it did. Which led to Peter arriving for his usual lab day to find out they would be doing some investigation of the strange artifact.

His mentor grinned, “Oh there are so many things I want to test but lets start with a quick scan, huh?”

xXxXxXx

An hour later they had scanned it and run various tests looking at its molecular makeup and trying to work out how it worked.

Despite their combined efforts, it was still just as mysterious.

Turning from the holoscreen to face the glowy artifact again, Peter stepped closer peering at it. “Mr Stark?” the man hummed his acknowledgement from where he was scrolling through some of the data, “I think it’s glowing brighter. Is that a bad thing? It’s probably doing something right?”

Spinning in his chair, his mentor eyed the artifact, “It certainly looks like it’s doing something.”

Reaching forward, Peter could feel a warming heat radiating from it. He had an unexplainable urge to hold it. As his fingers brushed over the warmth, he distantly heard his mentor shouting his name and a hand gripping his shoulder as he wrapped his own hand around it. Once it touched his palm, a strong shockwave pulsed, radiating from it, sending him flying through the air.

His head made contact with something behind him and everything went black.

xXxXxXx

As consciousness slipped back to Peter, everything felt dull. The noises around him sounded far away and he swore he could taste coffee. Which was odd since he hated coffee. Trying to take a deep breath to reorientate himself, he froze when he couldn’t fill his lungs due to a pain in his chest. He felt like he was being crushed and stabbed at the same time.

Blinking his eyes open expecting pain from the bright lights, he was surprised to find the light in fact seemed dim and blurry. Moving to sit up, everything hurt. There was an ache deep in his bones he had never felt before, his left arm was throbbing.

Glancing around the room, his breath caught in his throat when he saw what was in front of him. There was a body lying just a couple of feet away from him. They had a small cut across their forehead but no other obvious injuries. Other than the fact they were currently unconscious. That wasn’t what caused his worry though. It was the face.

He was looking at himself.

Turning to take in the rest of the lab, he couldn’t find his mentor.

“Mr Stark?”

Oh no. He froze, that wasn’t his voice. It was too deep. His voice didn’t have that gravel to it.

Glancing down at his body, he took in the calloused hands from years of manual work. Touching his face, he felt a familiar goatee that didn’t belong on his 17-year-old face but on that of his mentor. He was in an old band t-shirt and wearing a pair of jeans older than he was.

Feeling tears form in his eyes, or Mr Starks eyes, he crawled over to his body. If he was in this body, then maybe his mentor was in his. He could but hope. Otherwise he didn’t know what to do.

Gently gripping his shoulders, he shook his own body gently, he could see the teen beginning to stir.

“Wha-?” Peter winced at the break in his voice. Is that what he always sounds like?

“Mr Stark? Is that you?” it was odd hearing his mentors voice sound so unsure.

He saw the minute Mr Stark tried to open his eyes and was assaulted by his senses. He immediately wrapped his hands around his head, twisting into a foetal position.

Pulling himself up using a nearby chair, Peter groaned at the pain in his knees as he stood. Heading over for his school bag, he dug until he found the soundproof headphones and sunglasses at the bottom and brought them back over.

Gently prying his mentors hands from his ears, he replaced them with the headphones and slipped the glasses onto his face. He stepped back to give him time to settle. As he gave him his space, Peter turned to sit down, still dealing with the pressure/pain in his chest. It hurt to breath and the deepest breath he could manage still didn’t seem to fulfil his need for air.

Eventually Mr Stark uncurled himself from the floor and sat up, glancing at Peter in the older mans body. “Pete?”

“Yeah, Mr Stark. Its me.”

“Huh, well I guess we know what the glowy thing does then...” He shot him a smirk that looked odd on Peters face.

“Yeah, well do we know how to undo it again?” his voice wavered at the prospect of being stuck. “I also don’t know if I need a doctor, or you need a doctor? There is currently a lot of chest pain and my left arm, or your left arm, is really sore. That’s not normal right? Should we go to medbay?”

Mr Stark huffed a laugh, “Don’t worry kid, it’s fine.” Jumping to his feet, he approached Peter and lay his small hand on his shoulder, “Sorry you need to feel it, but its just leftover pain from the arc reactor and some of my anxieties. Just try to stay calm.”

Peter slowly nodded, “So you feel this all the time Mr Stark? That must be awful, why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Oh, just like you told me about your crazy senses?” waving his hands around his head as he spoke.

“I told you they were dialled to eleven! Plus, I got used to them. Honestly everything looks and sounds so dull right now.”

Mr Stark scoffed.

“I’ll have you know you are currently experiencing 20-20 vision! Something I am very proud of at my age.”

“Hah, so you admit you’re old?” chuckled Peter.

“I didn’t say that exactly,” his mentor approached the artifact again, face turning serious, “so if you touched it while I was touching your shoulder and we switched, do we try it again to switch back?”

“I don’t see how it could make it much worse…” Peter mumbled from his seat. Groaning as he stood, he approached Mr Stark at the table. “Your knees are so bad. I can barely stand without pain. Getting old sucks.”

Mr Stark shoved Peters shoulder as they stood facing the glowing object. “Ok, pop your hand on my shoulder, just like that. And I’ll just grip this, and fingers crossed it works.”

They stood watching it, bracing for the shockwave again, but nothing happened.

Shooting each other a confused glance they sighed.

“What if we try switching places?”

Shrugging Mr Stark moved his hand from the artifact to Peters shoulder, watching as Peter reached out to hold it. The weight and shape of it felt familiar in his palm, but nothing happened. He held frozen for a minute, squeezing his eyes shut hoping for anything to happen before he dropped it to the table. “Dammit!”

“It’s ok, we will fix this.” Mr Stark assured him. “Might need to ask my arch nemesis for help though...” at Peters confused look he elaborated, “Doctor Strange, the wizard, or sorcerer I think is what he prefers to be called.”

“Okay, so… where is he?”

“Don’t worry he’s here in New York. We can take one of the self-driving cars to avoid any issues.”

As Peter moved towards the door he paused, feeling his cheeks flush with colour.

“Em, Mr Stark?”

Stopping to turn round Mr Stark laughed, “Wow, don’t think I’ve seen myself blush in years. What’s up?”

“I, erm, I need the bathroom.”

“O-kaaay…”

“And well it’s your body, but I really don’t think I can hold it in till we switch back…” he shuffled from foot to foot as he spoke.

Huffing a breath, Peter watched Mr Stark stare at the ceiling before running a hand over his face. “Greatness, don’t go hurting yourself kid. Just try to keep your eyes closed and sit down to avoid any unnecessary touching. This is weird enough.”

Feeling his cheeks grow even hotter, Peter quickly nodded and ran off to the bathroom. Finishing up as quickly as possible he met Mr Stark in the car to go visit the Sorcerer Supreme.

xXxXxXx

Approaching the door of the sanctuary Peter glanced to see Mr Stark clenching his jaw. It had been a tense ride over with both wanting to get switched back as soon as possible. They were relying on Doctor Strange having an answer.

Raising his hand to knock Peter yelped as he was suddenly standing in the building, a set of stairs in front of him. Hearing his own laugh, he turned to see Mr Stark smirking at him, “Sorry kid, guess I should have given you some warning about that.”

Shaking his head, he turned to look around. Everything looked so old and expensive. Tucking his hands into his pockets to avoid accidentally breaking anything, he slowly wandered around the foyer. A large vase caught his attention. It was beautiful and ornate. Stepping closer to really look at it, he jumped when a figure appeared the other side of it.

“Stark.” The man spoke drily. “What have I possibly done to warrant a visit.”

“Em, H-hi?” Peter stuttered. The man raised his brow at him as Peter continued, “I take it your Doctor Strange sir?”

“Strange, we need your help undoing something.” Mr Stark piped up from behind him.

Doctor Strange glanced between the two of them before clapping his hands. In the blink of an eye Peter was standing in a reading room instead of the foyer. Swaying slightly, he took in his new surroundings, “Woah, that’s so cool. How did you do that?”

He could almost feel the eye roll that his mentor shot him.

“What did you do Stark?” turning round, Peter saw that Doctor Strange was now addressing the actual Mr Stark.

“Nothing. Or not much. We were doing some investigative analysis on an artifact and then next thing we knew, we were no longer in our own bodies.” Slipping the bag of his back, Mr Stark unzipped it to show Doctor Strange.

“I take it that’s what you were messing around with?”

“Not messing around with, doing science.” He said indignantly.

“Sure,” he didn’t look impressed. “Luckily for you it’s a very quick fix, but you should know that if you go touching the thing again then it’s likely to happen again.” Shooting them both a look he stated, “and I won’t fix it twice.”

Gesturing for Peter to stand next to Mr Stark, they stood arms touching facing the sorcerer. The man closed his eyes before starting to chant something under his breath, and sparks started flying from his hands as he moved them through the air. Raising one of his own hands to protect his eyes, he glanced over at Mr Stark to see him doing the same thing.

An invisible wind picked up in the room, sending books and papers flying around them. It was like they were trapped in the eye of a storm. He gripped on to Mr Starks hand before it yet again all faded to black.

xXxXxXx

Slowly blinking his eyes open, he was overwhelmed by the colours surrounding him. He could hear the traffic outside and see specs of dust on the bookshelf across the room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up to a sitting position on the floor. He let out a laugh of relief when he turned to see Mr Stark blinking hazily at the ceiling beside him.

“Mr Stark?” his own voice cracked, but he had never been so happy to hear it coming out of his own mouth before.

Smiling his mentor turned to him, “ _Pete,”_ he sighed.

“Well, if that’s all, I’ve got more important things to be doing. See yourselves out. And Don’t touch anything.” With that Doctor Strange disappeared.

Letting out a groan, Mr Stark slowly stood, offering a hand to help Peter up. “I did not miss my knees, I’ll tell you that much.”

Chuckling, Peter moved to follow his mentor back out to the foyer. How his mentor knew that was the way out he didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to question it. Absently rubbing his chest at the memory of the pain, he grew concerned, “Are you ok Mr Stark? Can Dr Cho not help with your chest pain?”

“I’m ok kid, don’t worry about it. It’s a hell of a lot better than it used to be.” Catching his eye over his shoulder, his mentor quickly changed the subject, “You, however. Those senses are beyond eleven. We need to work on getting you a better sensory deprivation kit in case you go into a sensory overload. Even with those noise cancelling headphones and glasses on, I was still getting way too much input.”

Scratching the back of his neck, Peter shyly nodded. “I know, but hey it’s a hell of a lot better than it used to be _._ ” At Mr Starks unimpressed glare, he raised his hands in surrender, “No seriously Mr Stark, when it first happened, the only way I had been able to cope was by wrapping myself in a blanket and hiding in the wardrobe until the overload was finished. Now I have the equipment, that yeah isn’t perfect but is so much better than what I had been using.”

“Hmmm... well I’m thinking since we are no longer allowed to investigate this artifact,” he gestured to the bag on Peters back, “we could look into building you some better equipment to help with your sensory overloads?”

Grinning Peter nodded, “Yeah, that would be awesome Mr Stark.” Jumping into the car he started bouncing his ideas off his mentor as they merged into traffic. They would have the rest of the night to get started. “So I have a few ideas actually, Ned and I had discussed it before in detail, but have never had the resources.”


End file.
